


Owning Tobio

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Double Anal Penetration, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Possessive Sex, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio runs into some trouble at home and needs a place to stay. While looking online for a place, he tells his friend, with Tobio's permission, who tells his friend and it gets back to his old senpais who let him live with them but Tobio gets more than he have ever imagine but he fully happy with what they offer him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	1. Finding a New House

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Nekoma was visiting Sejoh for a few days, and Kenma decides to take Tobio out. He notices that Tobio have been stressing about something and want to help him through it. So when they are sitting at a cafe near by and Tobio is just seem out of it, Kenma decides to ask what is wrong.

"Is everything okay Tobio?" Kenma asks as he watches Tobio stir his straw around his milkshake. 

Tobio looks up and Kenma gives him a look that he's wants the truth. With a sad sigh, Tobio looks back up and tell Kenma what's wrong. 

"My mom found a new boyfriend and she wants me out of the house since she doesn't like me and so by the weekend, if I don't find a place to live, I will become homeless," Tobio says. 

Kenma blinks a couple of time before opening his mouth. 

"Let me talk to Kuroo and maybe he can talk Oikawa and Iwaizumi and see if they will let you live with them," Kenma says. 

"They hate me though," Tobio says. 

"Never know," Kenma says. 

Tobio sighs and look off to the side before looking back at Kenma. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

"Good also the food is on me," Kenma says. 

Tobio pouts but knows Kenma will not lose to his pout.

"Fine," Tobio says. 

Kenma just gives him a smirk before grabbing his phone and calls Kuroo. After a couple of rings, Kuroo finally answer the call. 

_Kuroo:_ _Hello?_

_Kenma: Where are you_

_Kuroo:_ _I'm at Sejoh, why?_

 _Kenma:_ _Cause I need to tell you something that you need to tell Oikawa and Hajime_

_Kuroo: Okay?_

Kenma tells Kuroo what Tobio have told him before ending the call. After Kenma puts the phone down, he stares at Tobio. 

"There is gonna end up being a fight soon," Kenma says 

"Why do you say that for?" Tobio asks. 

"Because Kuroo sounded pissed," Kenma says. 

"Well that sounds interesting," Tobio says resting his head in his hand. 

"Also he said he will get a hold of us when they want to talk to us and have told Oikawa and Hajime about your problem," Kenma says. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

* * *

Kenma and Tobio leaves the cafe an hour later when Tobio's phone rings. He answers the phone and person on the other end surprise him. 

_Oikawa: Tobio-chan where are you right now?_

_Tobio: Just left the cafe why?_

_Oikawa: Stay there cause we're two blocks away_

_Tobio: Okay?_

Tobio ends the call and tells Kenma that Tooru have told him to stay where he's at. After a few minutes, Tobio see Tooru entering the cafe with Hajime in tow along with Tetsurou and Keiji. Tobio waves them over when they look in their direction. Tooru sits on one side of Tobio and Hajime does the same on the other side. 

"Kuroo told us about your predicament and Hajime and I are willingly to let you live with us well me but Hajime is always there so it's like he lives there, and before you ask my parents already agreed," Tooru says. 

"But there is one condition," Hajime says. 

"I'll do anything," Tobio says. 

"You'll have to stay in our room," Tooru says. 

"But aren't you two dating and sexually active and I don't wanna intervene," Tobio says. 

"Tobio-chan, you're so naive," Tooru says putting his hand on Tobio's thigh. 

"Wait, oh," Tobio says. 

"What is it Tobs?" Hajime asks. 

"I know I'm wrong but is it that I will belong to you guys?" Tobio asks. 

"Yep, but we will make sure that you're comfortable before we do anything," Hajime says. 

"I'm down for that," Tobio says. 

"But we are gonna give you a room and decorate it in case you ever wanna sleep in there or what not," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and let out a sigh of relief. 

"So now how all of us go get his stuff and get his stuff and get him out of his unstable home," Kenma says. 

Everyone couldn't agree any quicker. Tooru pays this time and Tobio leads them to his house after they got some bags from Tooru's house. He makes sure his mom isn't home before rushing then into the house. They quickly get packed make it to the car when Tobio's mom shows up. Everyone stayed calm for Tobio's sake as he gives her the key to the house. The trip home is silence and no one have anything to say. They drop off Kuroo and Kenma and Tobio heads to his new home 

* * *

"It's official we're gonna spoil you and buy you more items," Tooru says looking at the six bags layout through his room. 

"Definitely," Hajime says pulling Tobio onto his lap. 

Tobio leans against Hajime and rest his head against Hajime's shoulder and closes his eyes. He hears the older boys chuckling and then feel himself being move backwards. Soon his back is met with a mattress and he reaches out for one or both of his old senpais. When he couldn't find either of them, he curls up and starts whimpering. He hears a few curse words followung that is the dip of the bed and arms going around him. He curls up in the chest and feels arms going around him from behind. 

"Hey Tobs, what was it like living at home?" Tooru asks from hiding his face in his hair. 

"I felt alone and scare all the time," Tobio admits. 

"You won't feel like that being with us," Hajime says. 

Tobio cuddles his face into Hajime's neck and let his body relax. After a few seconds, a thought came to Tobio. 

"Do you guys have any special spots where you sleep?" Tobio asks. 

"We do now," Tooru says tightening his arms around Tobio. 

Tobio chuckles and wraps his hand around the hand that is gently laying on his waist. Hajime chuckles and intertwined his hand that is laying on top of his. Tobio closes his eyes again and falls into peaceful sleep for the first time in forever. 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's first day living with his Senpais and they begin spoiling him and he gives them something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio wakes up to someone gently rubbing side and someone gently rubbing his shoulder. He snuggles more into the warm breath and feels them chuckles. 

"Wakey wakey Tobio-chan," Tooru whispers from behind him. 

Tobio curls more into Hajime's embrace with a whine. 

Tooru pouts and Hajime hides his smile in Tobio's hair. 

"Time to get up cause we're going shopping," Tooru says. 

Tobio doesn't budge so Hajime just sighs as he wraps his arms around Tobio's waist and picks them both up. 

"Look at the strong guy," Tooru teases. 

"He's that light," Hajime says. 

Tooru follows Hajime to the closet and help Hajime get clothes for Tobio. They all finish getting dress and the leave the house and goes shopping. The older boys ends up buying a lot for Tobio and Tobio wants to pay them back. So when Tobio is sitting in the floor of his own bedroom looking at all the new decorations and clothes that is spread out all over the room, he tries to think of ways to pay back his Senpais. A knock brings him out of his thoughts as he looks towards the door the connects his room to his Senpais. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tooru says coming into the room. 

Hajime comes in right after him and both of them joins the youngest into the floor. 

"Want to pay you guys back for spoiling me," Tobio says. 

"Well, there's one way that would please us," Tooru says. 

"What's that?" Tobio asks. 

Tooru smirks and sits in the bed and palms himself through his pants. Hajime sighs and moves and sits down beside Tooru. Tobio, who was in a trance, just see stares at Tooru's hand. He shakes his head to break the trance and crawls over to the two older boys. He sucks Tooru through his jeans and rubs Hajime through his. 

"B-baby, stop for a second," Tooru says. 

Tobio whines but stops anyhow as he looks up at the two boys. 

"We are just gonna get ourself out, so don't give me that look," Tooru says pouting. 

His Senpais hurries up and remove their members from their jeans. No sooner they move their hands away Tobio takes Hajime's head into his mouth and starts sucking it quickly. Hajime throws his head back and grips the youngest boy hair. Tobio takes one of his hands and starts jerking Tooru off with fast movements. Tooru pulls Hajime into a kiss and moans into his mouth. They break the kiss and stares down at the boy on his knees. Tobio takes Hajime down all the way down to the hilt. 

"You're doing so good baby," Hajime says. 

He begins thrusting into the boy mouth as Tooru begins thrusting into his fist. They both let out a deep growl when they comes. Tobio cleans Hajime before sitting back and clean Tooru clean before sitting back and clean his hand off. 

"Get on the bed," Tooru says. 

Tobio does what he is stood and climbs into the bed and Tooru keep him face down and ass up. Hajime moves behind Tobio and spread cheeks as he leans down lick a stripe from his dick to his hole. 

"Mmm, I thought I was only gonna pleasure you guys," Tobio says. 

"Oh baby, we're gonna pleasure you just as much you pleasure us or even more," Tooru says kissing down his back. 

Hajime manages to shove his tongue into Tobio's hole. He thrust his tongue in and out before pulling away and flipping the boy onto his back. 

"Ooo, the sexy sexy Hajime is out," Tooru says while sitting on the edge of the bed and begin jerking himself off again. 

Hajime just smirks at Tobio before bending Tobio in half and starts licking Tobio's hole hungrily. Tobio lays there and moans as Hajime thrust his tongue in and out of Tobio's hole. The longer Hajime mess with his hole, he becomes more and more wet till all you can hear in the room is slick noises. Hajime shoves two fingers inside Tobio alongside his tongue. Hajime spanks Tobio and continues to eat Tobio out. He removes his fingers and begins biting his hole and around it. Hajime shoves his tongue back inside Tobio. Tobio tenses as he screams loudly that Hajime swears their neighbors can hear. Hajime lays down Tobio's body down onto the bed before licking up the come off of Tobio's stomach. Hajime moves his body up and shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth and Tobio tastes himself on Hajime. They hear a groan as Tooru picks up his pace. 

"You're ready for round two?" Hajime asks Tobio. 

Tobio nods his head and Hajime throw his legs over his shoulders and slam his cock inside Tobio. Tobio scream out in pleasure as Hajime sets a rough pace. He bends Tobio in half again and begins kissing Tobio hungrily. Tobio sucks on Hajime's tongue and clench around Hajime occasionally. When Hajime leans back, he rest a hand on the headboard and keeps a hand on Tobio's hip to attempt to keep Tobio from hitting his head against the headboard. 

"You're so fucking sexy," Hajime says. 

Tobio leaves dark red scratches down Hajime's front before Hajime takes his hand and pins them above his head. Hajime hits his prostate and Tobio is screaming so loud that Hajime thinks he's gonna lose his voice. Tobio locks his eyes with Hajime and Hajime is coming so deep inside Tobio and Tobio screams again and comes all over himself. Tooru, who came before them, crawls over to them and lick Tobio clean. Hajime pulls out and Tobio whispers at the loss and feel Hajime's come leaking out. He clench his hole before a lot comes out. He soon feels the blue butt plug, that he had picked out, being put in him gently. Tobio raise his arms up and Hajime picks him up and follows Tooru to their room. Tooru puts one of his shirts on Tobio and curls up to one side of Tobio as Hajime does the same to the other side. Tooru gives Tobio a drink of water before Tobio passes out in their arms. 


	3. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Halloween and Tobio is excited and wanna decorate his room with his senpais but he have a secret meaning to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and sorry for the long wait

Tooru and Hajime are dead asleep when someone jumps sideways on them. They groan and then hear little giggles coming from the person. 

"Morning baby," Hajime says with eyes close. 

He ruffles Tobio's hair as Tooru runs his back. Tobio giggles more ask Hajime opens his eyes and looks down at the boy laying on him. 

"What got you so happy?" Hajime asks. 

"It's almost Halloween," Tobio says. 

"Yeah?" Tooru grumbles with his eyes still closed. 

"It's my favorite holiday," Tobio says. 

"What's else?" Hajime asks smirking. 

"I wanna decorate," Tobio says. 

"Didn't we do that awhile ago?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah but I still wanna do something else," Tobio says turning onto his back. 

"Like what?" Hajime asks. 

"I don't know," Tobio says pouting. 

Tooru chuckles and sits up and causes Tobio's legs fall onto his lap. 

"Sounds like you wanna do something but won't say it," Tooru says. 

"Damn you and your smartness," Tobio says. 

Tooru just chuckles and move so he's laying on Tobio. 

"So tell you daddies what you want," Tooru says millimeters from Tobio's lips. 

Tobio looks away but catches Hajime's gaze. 

"Come on Tobs, tell us," Hajime says. 

Tobio groans and his face in his hands before he answers. 

"I wanna make love on Halloween night," Tobio says. 

"We can make that happen," The older boys says. 

Tobio moves his hands and smiles at his boyfriends. 

"You guys are the best," Tobio says pulling Tooru into a hug. 

"We love you too," Tooru says pulling away, 

Tobio leans back and sits on his knees and stare down at his baby. 

"You're so fucking cute," Tooru says. 

Tobio blushes and moves his body so he's laying on Hajime's body, hiding his face. Hajime moves Tobio's face and pulls Tobio into a kiss. 

"You really think you can hide you face from us?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just groans and begins kissing Hajime's neck. He feel someone climbing into his back and begins kissing the back of his neck. 

"You really shouldn't act like this or we're gonna fuck you right now," Tooru says lowly in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio whines against Hajime's neck grips his biceps. 

"I'm starting to think you would like that," Hajime says. 

Tobio just whines again and they goes back to kissing Tobio.

* * *

Tobio lays in bed while the other two are downstairs cooking breakfast. Soon they call him down and he sits down beside Tooru and across Hajime. Tobio looks around and notices Tooru's parents aren't here. 

"Are your parents home?" Tobio asks. 

"No, they left for work," Tooru says. 

Tobio just hums before going back to eating. Tobio helps Hajime clean the dishes as Tooru goes upstairs. Tobio put the last of the dishes up when he's push into the counter. He gasp and leans his head back on Hajime's shoulder. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"Just wanna kiss you," Hajime says. 

He turns Tobio around and put him on the counter and stands between his legs. Tobio pulls him into a kiss and wraps his legs around his waist. Tobio's hands goes around his neck and Hajime's hands goes to his waist. Tobio moans into the kiss and opens his mouth for Hajime. Hajime shoves his tongue in and explores every inch of his mouth. 

"You two are naughty," Someone says. 

Tobio jumps and bites Hajime's lip before pulling away. Hajime just glares at Tooru who is smirking at him. 

"Say the guy who wanted to fuck him this morning in bed," Hajime says. 

"You have me there," Tooru says. 

Tooru leans against the counter and just looks at Tobio who is giggling. 

"And if I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind fucking him in every object in every room," Tooru says. 

Tobio stops giggling and begins blushing. 

"I wouldn't mind that either, what do you say Tobs?" Hajime asks. 

"I would love that," Tobio mumbles. 

* * *

Tobio ends up falling asleep on the couch after breakfast and wakes up when he smells food. He groans and stretches before he sits up. A blanket fell off him and he see Tooru behind the couch. 

"I was about to wake you up to let you know lunch is done," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and sits up as Hajime brings him a tray with the food on it. 

"Thank you," Tobio mumbles before eating. 

After lunch they cuddle up on the couch and watch movies for the remainder of the afternoon. After everyone takes a shower, Tobio goes to his room and lays down on his bed. He lays there for a few minutes before pulling his pants down. He shivers as he grips his member. He moan when he moves his hand up and down once. He closes his eyes and begins to finger himself. He does this a few minutes when someone grabs his hands. His eyes pops open and see his two daddies. 

"You're so fucking naughty, leave our room just so you can pleasure yourself, but we wanna pleasure you so much, so how about you let us pleasure you right now?" Hajime asks. 

"Please daddies," Tobio says. 

They smile and lays down on the bed. Tooru takes Tobio dick into his mouth as Hajime tongue fuck him. Tobio moans and grips the sheets and arched his back. They pick up their pace and it makes the youngest moans louder. Soon Tobio is coming down Tooru's throat. Tobio lays boneless on the bed as the other two dress him up and cuddle up to their baby. 

"Now sleep angel," Hajime says. 

Tobio looks up at Hajime and pulls him into a kiss. He break the kiss and does the same thing to Tooru before laying down back on the bed. Tooru and Hajime wraps their arms around their baby and hides their faces in his neck. 

"Okay daddies," Tobio says. 

They smile up at him and tightens their arms around him. 

"Tomorrow we're gonna take you out on a date," Tooru announces. 

Tobio's face brightens up and they can't help but smile. 

"Do I have to dress up fancy?" Tobio says pouting. 

"No, just your normal clothes," Tooru says. 

"And we mean jeans not sweat pants," Hajime adds. 

"Fine," Tobio says. 

They chuckle again before going back to their original positions before going to sleep. 


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime takes Tobio out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio is in Tooru's closet, stealing one of his hoodies. Tobio decides to wear leggings, Tooru's Aoba Johsai hoodie, and some vans high tops. He heard Tooru yelling up to him from downstairs to hurry up. So Tobio looks in the mirror one last time before going downstairs. He sees the older boys by the door and they are looking good. They stop bickering and stares at their baby. 

"Wow," They say. 

Tobio smiles and plays with the end of Tooru's hoodie. 

"Do you guys like the outfit? If not I can go change," Tobio says. 

"We love the outfit," Hajime says. 

"Yeah, it makes you more adorable," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and walks up to his daddies and kisses their cheeks. The leave the house and go to a cafe close by to start out the day. Tobio ends up getting something sweet with milk and the others just got cuppachino. They get their drinks and leaves the cafe and they end up going shopping for Tobio. Tobio being spoiled as he is, ends up with everything he wanted and plus more. As they leave a shop and Tobio walks right into someone's chest. 

"Sorry," He says backing up. 

He looks up and see Issei and Takahiro standing in front of him. The two boys behind him chuckles at him which causes them to get hit. 

"Gomen Tobio," They say. 

"Anyhow what are you guys up to?" Tobio asks. 

"We was just hanging out, what about you guys?" Issei asks. 

"They decided to take me out on a date," Tobio answers. 

They all end up eating out together before Tobio starts getting horny. 

_'Fuck, they're so fucking sexy, which they will take me home and pound me into the mattress,' Tobio thinks to himself._

* * *

So late at night when Tobio should be asleep, he's awake and staring at the ceiling. He was asleep when his boyfriends was in there but now they're in their room and he's in his room. He's still horny but doesn't want to wake up his boyfriends. So he growl before plopping on his stomach. 

_'Stupid wet dreams,' Tobio thinks while pouting._

He rolls onto his back and lean up on his elbows. He looks at his door and back down below at the tent in his onsie. He looks between the two one more time before he let out a sigh. He unzips the onsie and strip out of it so he doesn't get it dirty. He removes his panties, Tooru's idea, and grips his little member. He hiss but moves his hand up and down his shaft. He picks up his pace and starts to whine. He can't get himself off, so he tries to finger himself. He still can't and starts to whine louder. So he isn't surprised when he feels the bed dip and feel someone moving around him. 

"Poor baby can't get himself off, so let us get you off before you hurt yourself," Tooru growls out. 

Tobio just whines so Hajime grips his hands and pins them by his head. 

"Let us take over," Hajime says seriously. 

Tobio nods his head and watches his boyfriends lean back and remove their clothes. Tobio bites his lip as he stares at their members. 

"Y'all turned me on today and all day," Tobio says. 

Tooru chuckles before gripping his dick and jerk himself off to tease Tobio. 

"Than how about we fuck you into the mattress," Tooru says. 

"Please?" Tobio asks. 

Hajime turns Tobio onto his stomach and kisses his back before leans back. Tooru gets behind him as grind against Tobio. Tobio whimpers so Tooru takes pity on him and shoves all the way in. He puts a hand on Tobio's neck to keep him down as Hajime jerks himself off. Tobio moans as he clench the sheets and watches Hajime jerk himself off. Hajime notices and smirks at Tobio before rubbing a thumb across his head. 

"You like this? Don't you? You love being fuck as you watch us jerk ourselves off, hmm?" Tooru says. 

Tobio moans louder and grips the sheets harder. He sees Hajime move so he's in front of him. Tooru's hand moves from his neck and Tobio looks up at Hajime. 

"Wanna suck it?" Hajime asks as he jerk himself off in front of Tobio. 

Tobio nods his head and takes Hajime's dick all the way down his throat. 

"Fuck," Hajime says as he grips the youngest hair. 

He hears a chuckle so he looks up and see Tooru staring at him. 

"What's so funny?" Hajime asks. 

"Nothing, just you look sexy right now," Tooru says picking up his pace. 

Hajime just growls as he matches Tooru's pace and pulls Tooru into a heated kiss. Hajime shoves his tongue in as he let Tobio do what he want. They only break the kiss when Tobio takes his mouth off Hajime. So they rest their forehead together just to see Tobio staring up at them as he jerk Hajime off. 

"Enjoying the show?" Tooru asks playfully. 

Tobio just moans and takes Hajime back into his mouth. He deep throat Hajime which causes Hajime to continue to fuck his throat. The older boys both matches their pace and ruthless fuck into Tobio. Tobio comes hard and moans around Hajime and tightens around Tooru causing both of them to come inside of Tobio. Tobio collapses onto the bed once they pull out of their boyfriend. They quickly clean Tobio up and put him back into his onsie after they change the sheets. Once again they lay on either side of them and falls into a deep sleep between his boyfriend's arms. Once Tobio is fully asleep, Tooru moves till he's laying on top of Hajime. Hajime wraps his arms around Tooru as he lays his head on his left shoulder. They both stare at Tobio as he pulls his stuffie closer to his chest. 

"He way to cute," Tooru says quietly as he runs a hand through the youngest hair. 

"He is," Hajime says as he copies what Tooru did. 

Tooru kisses Hajime's neck before smiling into the crook of his neck. 

"We got lucky," Tooru says. 

"Yes we did, at least no one can get him now," Hajime says. 

"You're so possessive," Tooru says playfully. 

"And you're not, cause I remember you wouldn't let Tobio leave out sides throughout the day," Hajime says with a smirk. 

"Oh hush it and goes to sleep," Tooru says with a pout. 

"Whatever," Hajime says kissing Tooru's hair. 

Tooru kisses Hajime's neck before he moves back to the other side of Tobio. They kisses Tobio's head once more before they goes to sleep. 


	5. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh has practice the Tooru decides to have early in the morning. Which means he is gonna have two grumpy players, a very clinging boy, two comatose boys, and three complaining boys. What could go wrong with practice? For Tooru, he's hoping it goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I needed a break to cone up with more ideas. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. You guys are awesome and thanks for the comments and kudos :)

Today is the day he decides that he would make a practice early in the morning. But when he gets in gym, he regrets it. Hajime and Issei are sitting against a wall with a very grumpy look on their face. Takahiro and Akira are practically asleep against the bench. Yuutarou, Shigeru, and Shinji are still complaining about being tired, and lastly his youngest boyfriend is in a corner clinging to a jacket while trying to keep his eyes open. Tooru sighs and walks over to Tobio and picks him up and goes over to Hajime and Issei. Once he sits down Tobio clings to his waist since Tooru took his jacket away from him and threw it over him. 

"In never doingt his again," Tooru says. 

"Yeah you will cause you want us to become stronger," Hajime says crossing his arms. 

"Yeah and you definitely not a morning person," Tooru says with a pout. 

Hajime rolls his eyes and flip off his boyfriend before leaning over and kissing him. He leans down and kiss a now comatose clinging Tobio. 

"Well let get started," Tooru says. 

Tobio knows that mean to let Tooru go but he's comfortable where he's at. But with some reluctant, he lets go of Tooru. But that doesn't means he not pouting. 

"Stop pouting," Tooru says with a pout. 

"Says the guy who pouting," Issei says with a smirk. 

"Oh hush it," Tooru says glaring at him. 

Issei shrugs his shoulders and goes with Hajime to the other side of the net. Meanwhile Tobio ends up with Akira and Yuutarou. Tooru goes with Takahiro and Shigeru and Shinji goes together. They all warm up before Tooru tells everyone they're gonna work on spikes. Tooru being stubborn decides to sit this one out and watch. He mostly watches to make sure Tobio doesn't overwork himself. Hajime knows why he's doing this so he doesn't complain. With careful eyes, he sees that Tobio is putting more pressure on his right leg than his left. Tooru just tilts his head and watch Tobio closer. Once it's Hajime second time going Tobio is now leaning down and gripping his leg. 

"Break time!" Tooru yells to them. 

Tobio just sits down where he's standing as Akira walks up to him. 

"Are you okay?" Akira asks sitting down on his left side while Yuutarou sits on his right side. 

"Do you remember when I fell down the stairs outside?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," They responds. 

"Ever since than my knee been giving me issues," Tobio says. 

"Can we take a look?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio nods his head so Akira goes pull down his knee pad. With little trouble Akira manages to pull down knee pad to expose the swollen knee with a bad bruise. 

"I'm no expert but I'm sure that a knee is not suppose to look this bad," Akira says. 

He pokes it and Tobio let out a hiss as he clenches his eyes shut. 

"That's not good Tobs," Yuutarou says. 

"Stay here, I'll be back," Akira says standing up. 

Yuutarou and Tobio looks up at him with a confuse look but Akira shrugs his shoulders and walks off. He looks around and see Hajime and Tooru talking to the other four boys. Akira walks up to them and get their attention. 

"What's up?" Hajime asks. 

"When Tooru hurt his knee, what did it look like or how it felt?" Akira asks. 

"Swollen, black and bruise and hurt extremely bad and I mean like it killed me to put pressure on it," Tooru says. 

"Shit," Akira hisses while looking at the boy on the ground. 

"Why you ask?" Hajime asks with a concern look. 

"Just curious," Akira says looking back at the other boys. 

He excuse himself and goes back to Tobio and Yuutarou. 

"Tobs, I highly recommend you going to the hospital with us," Akira whispers to his two friends. 

Tobio just nods his head and let Yuutarou help him stand up. Akira runs back to the captains and excuse him and the other two. He promises to explain everything later and leaves with his friends.

* * *

At the hospital, Tobio gets checked in and Akira calls Hajime to explain everything to him. He hears Tooru in the background panicking so Akira assures everything will be find. But in reality he's just as nervous as his friends especially the two in the same room as him. As Tobio gets checked out Akira can't stop bouncing his leg and biting his nails. Yuutarou is just as bad so he's relieve when Hajime and Tooru walks through the door. 

"Any news?" Tooru asks. 

"That he might be on crutches for a while and that we're lucky we brought him in when we did," Akira says. 

Tooru goes over to Hajime who's standing by Tobio's head. 

"Can we look?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio nods his head and moves the blanket off his knee. Their breath hitches when they see the swollen and black and blue knee. 

"Do we know what happened?" Hajime asks. 

"It was when he fell down the stairs at the gym," Yuutarou says. 

"Poor Tobio-chan," Tooru says with a pout and runs his hand through Tobio's hair. 

Tobio leans into the touch as Hajime cover his leg back up. The doctor comes back in and Tobio leg gets wrapped up and he's put on crutches. Tobio gets released and Tooru and Hajime helps him till he's settle comfortably in their bed. Tobio falls asleep against Hajime and clings tightly onto him. Tooru chuckles and throws the blankets over his boyfriends before going down stairs to get snacks and drinks for them. He goes back to his room and gets comfortable after handing the snacks to Hajime. 

"You know, I'm gonna help Tobio as much as I can since I know what this is like," Tooru says looking at Hajime. 

"I know and I'll help to cause he's our special boy," Hajime says playing with Tobio's hair. 

"We're definitely the best boyfriends," Tooru says with a smirk. 

"Yeah, we're definitely something for sure," Hajime says while smiling and goes back to watch in the show on the television. 


	6. Practice 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru have another morning practice and Tobio is back at practice and hopefully this time, things goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tooru walks into the gym and see that everyone is like the last time they have early morning practice. The only difference is that Tobio is clinging to a grumpy smiling Hajime. 

"Okay everyone, warm up please," Tooru announces as he walks to his boyfriends. 

Hajime and Issei are quietly complaining but do as they are told. Tooru grabs Tobio's wrist and drags him back towards the wall. They warm up together as they make small talk. 

"Hey at anytime you're knee starts bugging or whenever you need a break, take a break and I'll cover for you," Tooru says.

"I will, thanks Tooru," Tobio says smiling. 

"That's what I'm for," Tooru says leaning forwards and kissing Tobio. 

* * *

After warm ups, they start with spiking. Like before Tooru stands off to the side and keeps and close eye on Tobio. He take note that Tobio is doing good and decides to help him out a little. 

"Hey Tobio, let switch," Tooru says. 

"Okay," Tobio says smiling. 

Tobio skips to where Tooru is standing. Tooru kisses his head and goes to where the ball cart is at. Tobio sits down cross legs and watch in interest as he watches the spiders and Tooru. After a few minutes, they move on to receiving. Tooru and Hajime stands on one side of the net and has the others get in two lines. Akira turns around and face Tobio. 

"Did you ever told your boyfriends that you have a bruise wrist from the day we was rough housing around?" Akira asks. 

Tobio shock face answers Akira's question and Akira and Yuutarou sighs. 

"We're so dead if he get hurt anymore," Yuutarou says from where he's behind Tobio. 

"Yeah," Akira says. 

"Akira, it's your turn," Tooru says. 

"Yeah yeah," Akira says, 

Akira turns around and receive the ball cleanly. He stands off to the side and bites his nail since it's Tobio's turn. The ball hits right on the bruise and goes to the side to Takahiro since Tobio hisses and jerks his arms. 

"We forgot to mention Tobio has a bruise wrist from us rough housing," Akira says. 

"That's okay, we'll just try again," Tooru says catchingr he ball from Takahiro. 

Tooru serves the ball to Tobio and Tobio receives it nicely. Tobio joins Akira to the side and watch Yuutarou receive the ball nicely as well. Practice goes back nicely. Well beside when Tooru serve the ball right into Hajime's head. Hajime chase Tooru around the gym till Tooru runs and picks up Tobio and uses him as a shield. Tobio at that time was eating and he was drinking his milk when Tooru picks him up. So Hajime face a Tobio who has a straw in his mouth and his drink in hand and looking confuse. But overall practice wasa success and when the three boyfriends gets home, they shower, eat, and made out before they cuddle up and goes to sleep. 


	7. Excited Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets excited for Christmas and he's been a good boy so his boyfriends give him a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hajime is sitting in front of the couch wrapping a present. He feels Tobio behind him trying to peek at him present. 

"You're not gonna figure what it is, so stop peeking," Hajime says smiling. 

"But Hajime," Tobio says dragging Hajime's name out. 

Hajime just chuckles and finishes the present before putting it under the tree. Tooru is at his mom house helping her finish up Christmas shopping. So Hajime is in charge of Tobio. He feels Tobio's eyes on him as he places the present of the tree. He turns around and see Tobio laying on the couch wearing nothing but thigh socks, panties, and one of Hajime's shirt and has his legs bent over the back of the couch giving a good view of what is under the shirt. Hajime smiles and goes over to the couch and sits in front of Tobio. Tobio moves his legs so that he has them wrap around Hajime's waist. Hajime rubs his hands up and down his thighs. 

"You've been a good boy haven't you," Hajime says resting his hands on either side of Tobio's head. 

Tobio nods his head and bites his bottom lip.

"Than how about you get a reward," Hajime says centimeters from Tobio's lips. 

"Please," Tobio whispers. 

"What do you want as a reward?" Hajime asks. 

"I want you and Tooru to fuck me seperately and than tonight both of you destroy my body and I also want spank by each of you," Tobio says. 

"Sounds like a plan," Hajime says leaning down and kissing Tobio. 

Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around the older neck. Hajime kisses back and licks Tobio's lips for permission which Tobio apply. Hajime shoves his tongue on and explore every inch of his mouth. Tobio sucks on his tongue as Hajime hands goes down to nipples and pinches them. He kisses down his body and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. 

"D-daddy, di-dirty talk to me," Tobio says. 

"Hmmm, so you're actually are nothing but a needy slut," Hajime says leaning back over Tobio. 

"Yes, I'm a needy whore," Tobio says. 

"I know you are and I'm gonna show what I do to very naughty whores," Hajime says yanking his shirt off Tobio. 

"Please please da-," Tobio starts but get cut off when Hajime wraps his hand around Tobio's neck and tightens it. 

"Whores don't get what they want, they are only use for pleasure," Hajime says smirking. 

Tobio moans and bucks his hips up against Hajime. 

"Such a slut but you're only mine and Tooru's fucking slut and no one else's," Hajime says removing his hand from Tobio's neck and to Tobio's lips. 

Tobio takes his fingers into his mouth and locks eyes with Tobio. 

"You're taking my fingers so well whore," Hajime says palming himself. 

He sees that Tobio's eyes are are watching his hand palming himself. 

"Want this in you?" Hajime asks removing his hand from Tobio's mouth. 

"Yes daddy," Tobio says. 

Hajime smirks again and he removes Tobio panties and throw his legs over his shoulders and thrust all the way into Tobio. Tobio arches his back off the couch as his hands grips the pillow under his head. 

"You look so good underneath me," Hajime says leaning back over Tobio. 

He leans down and and sucks harshly on Tobio's neck. 

"Once Tooru get here and fuck you, we're gonna take you on a ride you won't forget and fuck you in every room," Hajime whispers in his ear. 

Tobio bites his ear lobe as he pulls away and makes Tobio lay somewhat sideways. Tobio screams and comes on his stomach as Hajime hits his prostate and comes. 

"Now that was so fucking hot," A voice says. 

Tobio and Hajime jumps and look at the front door and see Tooru. He is palming himself which shows that he has been there for awhile. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Hajime asks. 

"Long enough to know that we have a whore," Tooru says smirking as he walks to his two boyfriends. 

Tobio moans and feels his dick twitch. 

"It's your turn," Hajime says going back to the floor. 

"With pleasure," Tooru says sitting on the couch. 

The way he is sisitting him and Hajime are facing each other. Tooru pulls Tobio onto his lap and spread his legs so Hajime can see the red pucker hole. 

"Damn, daddy did a good job destroying you pretty hole, your so open that you can fit three dicks into you, and I know you'll like that just because whores love being used, so tell me who's cock you love," Tooru growls out as he repeatedly thrusting four fingers roughly into Tobio. 

"Yours and Hajime's, I love the way you guys destroy my body, I'm always wanting your dicks in me," Tobio says loosing himself in pleasure and watching Hajime jerk himself off. 

Tooru pulls out his fingers and lifts Tobio up and slams him all the way down onto his dick. Tobio screams and bang his head off the couch. Tooru leans down a little and starts thrusting roughly into the youngest. Tobio hears Hajime's grunts so he tilts his head to the side and watch Hajime fuck onto his fist. 

"You're fucking getting off watch daddy jerking himself of, you are such a fucking needy whore," Tooru says abusing Tobio's prostate and making him cum with a shout. 

Tooru thrusts a few more times and comes deep inside of Tobio as Hajime cums on his fist. 

"Hope you're ready for more fun tonight whore," Tooru says leaning his head back against the couch.

Tooru takes Tobio off his dick and Hajime puts his clothes on as he explains to Tooru what Tobio wants tonight. After he finishes, he lifts Tobio up and places him against his chest. 

"Damn, I cannot wait to really destroy his body tonight," Tooru says as he looks at Tobio as he plays with Hajime's fingers. 

"You and me both," Hajime says smirking as he runs his hands up and down Tobio's arms. 


	8. Tobio's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thank you for reading this story :)

Tooru slams Tobio down against the coffee table. Hajime sits in front of Tobio as Tobio let out a moan. 

"You're such a fucking slut, tell me how many time you came," Tooru growls out. 

"Fo-four," Tobio moans out as Hajime rub his dick on Tobio's face. 

"How many more times can you come?" Tooru asks as he rubs his dick between Tobio's ass cheeks. 

"Three more times," Tobio says. 

"Okay," Hajime says. 

Tobio reaches towards Hajime so Hajime scoots closer to Tobio. Tobio immediately deep throat Hajime just as Tooru slams all into Tobio. Tobio moans as the older boys destroy his insides. Tobio ends up coming hard against the table. The older boys doesn't slow down and continue their rough pace till they come deep inside of Tobio. 

* * *

They take Tobio to the stairs and Hajime sits on the stairs and Tooru sits beside him. Tobio straddles Hajime and lines his cock up to his entrance and slams all the way down. They both moan and sit still for a few seconds so Tobio can adjust. Once Tobio adjust, he starts bouncing and rotating his hips. Hajime throws his head back and Tooru takes the chance to suck on his neck. Tobio comes quickly and he locks eyes with Tooru. He gets off of Hajime and settled between his legs. Tooru comes closer and takes Hajime's dick all the way into his throat as Tobio sucks on his balls. Hajime groans and run his hands through Tooru's hair and Tobio's hair. 

"You two are so fucking good at this," Hajime says through clench teeth.

He locks eyes with Tobio and that has him coming down Tobio's throat. The two boys leans up and Hajime pulls them into a heated kiss. 

"I know this is my reward but I wanna see Hajime fucks you as I ride your face," Tobio says. 

"Okay, where you want to do it?" Tooru asks. 

"Living room floor," Tobio says. 

They make their way to the floor and Tooru lays on his back. Hajime throws a blanket and pillow at him do he can lay on something. Tobio sits excitedly beside him as Hajime settled between his legs. Tooru guides Tobio over him and push him down till he is fully on him. He starts eating Tobio out as he watched Hajime slams into Tooru. Tooru does wonder to Tobio and he starts rocking his hips back and forth. Hajime throws Tooru's legs over his elbows and lean towards and kiss Tobio. Tooru comes first and Hajime comes soon after. He pulls out and sits to the side watch the other two boys. Tobio comes with a loud shout and with a shaking body. Hajime and Tooru carefully place Tobio onto the blankets. Hajime gets up and starts a bath for Tobio. Once he get it set up, he goes to the stairs and yell down for Tooru. 

"Hey Shittykawa, bring Tobio up," Hajime says. 

He hear shuffling and soon see Tooru carrying Tobio. They carefully clean Tobio and change him in clean clothes. They cuddle up to bed and Tobio falls asleep immediately. Tooru and Hajime asleep soon after and keep their arms securely around Tobio. 


End file.
